


【丞紬】神前起誓

by Zhiyuzhening



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiyuzhening/pseuds/Zhiyuzhening
Summary: ※abo系列的第三作※突然想写神前式后来发现好麻烦哦※其实就是觉得他们俩穿日式婚服会很合适※最后有点肉渣
Relationships: 丞紬
Kudos: 6





	【丞紬】神前起誓

“所以，是还没有搞定嘛？”监督在外面敲过第二次门，得到的是琉璃川幸不耐烦的催促声。月冈紬闭嘴收声，任由绿色短发的孩子在自己身边忙前忙后。粉色的和服上的手鞠球晃的他有些头疼，虽然以前新年也不是没有穿着和服参拜的经历，但是被拉着穿着还是第一次。纯白的襦绊纯白的振袖，琉璃川拍拍他的手示意他抬手，把腰带打出一个反复的结，他倒觉得今天自己像是在体验生活，打卦上的仙鹤振翅欲飞，盖住了振袖上的樱花满开。即使看一看料子，月冈紬也知道为了这个婚礼，自己家那位不擅长表达的戏剧白痴先生下了血本。把小物按照传统一件一件塞好琉璃川才心满意足的起身，围着他转了一圈，满意的点点头，把棉帽扣在他的头上，打开门。

“喏，你等了半天的新娘。”即使穿着和服也不能阻止剧团衣着担当的健步如飞，但是对于在外面等待的心急如焚的高远丞来说，冲击力就不是一点两点了，与舞台上身着穿着女式和服演绎出的从容姿态不同，被掩盖在白色棉帽和深色发丝里的那一张略施了粉黛的脸上难掩的是喜悦和娇羞的神态，让他一瞬间失去了呼吸和说话的能力。

年幼时小孩的世界里，将温柔的青梅竹马娶作妻子的声音还像是昨日，让他忍不住紧紧抓着对方的手来确认这一点真实。而月冈紬也只是无奈的拉了一下身上的衣服，在监督的催促下乘上了前往神社的车。

如果说之前的告白和求婚都带着巧合的不确定，这一场隆重的结婚仪式到带着高远丞“处心积虑”的必然，从求婚的第二天开开始，就着手安排家人朋友。除却必须的排练时间，几乎所有的心思都扑在了婚礼的准备上，而且完全不许月冈紬插手，又好像怕了重蹈上次求婚的覆辙，每天晚上都要抱着他的笔记本一本正经的跟月冈紬汇报，倒是让新晋未婚夫的月冈紬忍不住笑个不停。

不过仔细想想，除了婚礼的形式这件事高远丞非常认真的咨询了他的意见之外，其他的到真没有让他多操心。到底是活了二十多年的社会人，就算再白痴，这一点人情世故高远丞还是做得到的。

给剧团里的学生们辅导功课的时候，听着琉璃川对着传统和服半开玩笑的抱怨，向坂椋也曾记举着漫画问自己，为什么会选择神前式呢？是啊，为什么会选择呢，那个时候他还没来得及回答就被太一的作业问题打断了思绪。现在站在深红的鸟居之下，到没来由的想到了这个问题，握住自己的手温暖潮湿，甚至有点颤抖，他歪头看了一眼穿着纹付羽织袴的高远丞，笑着问他，“たーちゃん，你在紧张？”明明是求婚的那个，这时候却难得的看见了他紧张的样子，拇指安抚的摩挲着对方的手背。

为什么选择神前式呢？倒不是为了告昭诸天神佛他们的不会再被任何人分开，只是，只是觉得高远丞穿着和服的样子很帅气。他一直觉得，幸福本不需要昭告给谁去说明和认可，如果高远丞不愿意这样隆重，不办婚礼也无所谓，在棉帽掩盖的脖颈上，留下的是一生只属于一个人的证明，因此，选择神前式的意愿也就变得单纯而孩子气，只是觉得这个人穿着和服站在神社里会很好看，只需要这个简单的理由就足够了。

婚礼的过程倒显得又些繁琐，按部就班的完成了修祓，祷告，献礼，和宣誓。到巫女献舞的时候，本就因为不安没有好好休息，又被一大早拉起来准备的月冈紬已经昏昏欲睡，借着身高差把自己大部分重量交付在刚刚拥有了合法伴侣身份的人身上，得到对方询问的目光之后，只是微微抬头闭上眼睛打了一个小小的哈欠。

只是这样的婚姻大事终究还是得闹上一天才算够。结束了仪式之后的月冈紬终于被从厚重的白无垢里解放出来，按照传统应该换上彩色和服，却被他严正抗议阻止，最终换上了和高远丞一样纹付羽织。

看着细白的身体从白色的婚服里被一点一点解放出来，高远丞只觉得有点不好，脑子里某些念头鲜明起来，惹的自己心旌摇曳。帮了一半的忙就赶紧溜出去应对宾客。留下毫无知觉的月冈紬继续和和服的带子搏斗，看着衣服上和对方一样的家纹还是忍不住害羞起来，虽然现在社会强调各个性别平等，已经不在时兴冠以夫姓的结婚礼仪，但是身上的羽织还是鲜明的提醒着自己归属与家庭的已然存在。

直到一天的结尾，高远丞终于洗漱完把自己重重的的摔在月冈紬身边的时候，他们俩还对这个婚礼带着不真实感，身边的人没有穿着一贯的和服，只是随意的套了一件浴衣，侧身支着头看着他的时候，领口滑开，漏出一片细白的肌肤，倒是让之前换衣服的时候高远丞脑子的某些被强行压下去的念头重新复苏，脸上瞬间飞红。归齐是冠以了夫妇的称呼，天生的和别人不同，相比与恋人的不安定感，繁琐的仪式之后带来的安定感让月冈紬习惯的那一点细小的不安也彻底的消失殆尽，从这一刻起他们从身到心，从生活到名分都彻底的属于彼此，无法被分开。

翻身骑上高远丞的腰的人眼神里还带着一丝害羞的犹豫，毕竟不在发情期，这样的赤裸裸的求欢并不是他一贯的风格，神前式繁琐严谨，这时候高远丞才猛然想起，今天到现在他还没好好的亲吻自己的伴侣，于是拍了拍骑在自己身上的人的后背示意他弯下腰来，捕捉住对方的呼吸，在唇上厮磨了一会儿才伸出舌尖示意对方张开嘴，舌尖交缠。高远丞顺势翻了个身把月冈紬压在身下，松开对方的唇，去亲吻颤抖的睫羽的高挺的鼻梁，再重新吻住对方。

浴衣在刚刚的纠缠之下已经散开，心急的人懒得管腰上皱成一团的腰带，拉开衣襟吻上已经被自己标记的腺体。月冈紬只觉得被他带入了另一个人只属于他们两个人的世界，虽然不在发情期，身上的热度却燃烧起来，随着对方的手顺着身体的抚摸越来越热，身下的那处也开始动情。

他伸手把搂住高远丞的脖颈让两个人身体紧贴，炙热也贴在一起，耳边的声音有点哑，却认真传递着爱意。

他们不常言说爱意，却又从一开始就将对方安排在了生命里最特殊的位置。月冈紬想，即使不经历那一场发育迟缓而带来的发情期他也一定会在未来的某个时间点告诉高远丞自己的想法。

在被彻底拖入情欲的漩涡之前，他对高远丞说：“能遇见たーちゃん，成为たーちゃん独一无二的人，真的是太好了。

Fin

感谢你读到这里


End file.
